moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual: General Orders
= Introduction = The General Orders chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers the expected duties of soldiers and auxiliaries of the crown. All soldiers of the Royal Army are expected to follow and uphold these guidelines. We of the Stormwind Army are proud of our service. Though it is hard, and dangerous, and demanding, we rise above these things and commit ourselves to the defense of those who cannot defend themselves, fighting the enemies of the kingdom. For a soldier, there are duties that are expected without specific orders being issued. Besides ensuring that you are fit and properly in uniform when you arrive to carry out those duties, the following are standing general orders for the Royal Army. All violations of the King's Law and the conduct standards of the Royal Army should be reported up the chain of command. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge. Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Sir Ismond Laldere Knight of Westridge. Count of Wanduke Sir Markus Stonewall Knight of Westridge. Baron of Silverhal OOC Note This is wholly an in-character document for the purposes of role-playing as soldiers of the Kingdom of Stormwind. This in no way or form should be taken as a guide for real life conduct! Our content has been updated as of 9/17/2017 This document was created as a guide for conduct and general orders for members of The First Regiment. = Oath of Service = This Oath of Service is taken by all recruits of the Stormwind Army, kneeling and swearing to it in the presence of a recruiter: "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to His Majesty, King Anduin Wrynn, and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great kingdom. Under guidance of the Virtues Three, I swear to defend the kingdom's bloodline, holdings, laws and subjects with my life. I shall uphold this oath until death takes me or I am released from service. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the King. Long live the Kingdom.” The Counter Oath is one issued by the recruiter, promising what the Royal Army will offer in return for the recruit's service. "I accept your oath. I vow to always have a place for you amongst our soldiers, to reward honest work, and to ask of you no service that would bring you dishonor. We shall provide you with arms and lodgings fit for your new station. Rise a defender of the realm beneath the banner of the House of Wrynn." Duty and Leave As a soldier, you are sworn to perform the duties of defending the realm and aiding the citizens. When you arrive, you are to Report for Duty and be prepared for whatever duties may be before you, whether they are marching, performing manual labor, exercising diplomacy, or combat. Unless you are unable to do so, you must report for duty to the established duty post of your unit. When your unit is “at home”, your duty post is Westbrook Garrison, in the Bailiwick of Rien, Westridge. You are not required to report for duty if you have been granted Leave. You may request personal leave from an officer, to attend to personal affairs; medical leave is typically granted by request of a doctor or medic, and only when the soldier will be unable to attend to his duties. You may be granted single-day leave if your performance has been satisfactory, and if your request is submitted in a timely and respectful manner. Single-day leave is only granted subject to the needs of the Royal Army, however; you are not guaranteed leave for reasons other than the above. OOC Note Generally, members are expected to attend guild events if they are online at the time of the event, particularly if the event is important to an ongoing storyline or is otherwise deemed important. If you are offline, you aren’t expected to log in, of course. If you would like to be online as the character, but excused from attending an event, contact an officer to discuss it. As per our activity policy, members who are offline for more than 3 months without prior notification will be removed from the guild. =Honorable Discharge= There come circumstances where a soldier must resign or be reassigned to a different unit of the King’s service. Should a soldier resign or be excused from his duties on good terms with the unit they are leaving, their leave will be considered Honorable Discharge. For this distinction, a soldier must speak directly to one of the officers of their unit and formally resign from service before leaving their post. Soldiers who are honorably discharged at the rank of Private or above may be offered Holding Rank should they return to service at a later date. While returning soldiers are typically offered the holding rank of Private, officers may bestow higher rank at their discretion based on the needs of their unit. OOC note Anyone may leave the guild at any time at will and not face in-character repercussions other than the loss of their current rank in the guild. Seeking out an officer before quitting the guild is a pleasant formality that may allow you to take back your rank if you rejoin at a later date. = Physical Fitness = As a soldier of the Kingdom of Stormwind, your job is very physical. You put your personal safety on the line, and use your martial strength, to defend the Kingdom and its people. That being the case, it is your responsibility to maintain your best Physical Fitness and well-being. To be physically fit is to be able to meet the challenges of the king's army head-on; even magi and engineers gain benefit from being in excellent condition. All soldiers must be fit to run and exert their bodies in a wide range of actions, be it combat or labor. To that end, the corporals and sergeants of your unit hold regular Physical Training (PT) sessions that you are expected to attend. Good health lends itself not only to excellent performance, but to quick recovery and even improved resistance to diseases and minor ailments. By fulfilling the standards of the Army, you will also reap enormous benefit for yourself. In your own time, we encourage you to push your body's limits through distance running, exertion through weight lifting or labor, and flexibility exercises. Should you fall ill or injured and require medical treatment, do not endanger your life or risk further injury if it is not necessary. Contact a medic as soon as possible for assessment and treatment. Do not refuse treatment; your good health and well-being are not just your own business, but can make the difference between failure and success on the field of battle--the difference between the safety and the destruction of those you are sworn to protect. =Hygiene= Servants of the crown are expected to maintain good Hygiene whenever possible. They say that cleanliness is next to holiness, and for good reason: Not only do people tend to associate a clean and reputable appearance with virtue and trustworthiness, but keeping yourself clean prevents infections, both in yourself and in others. Bathing in rivers or other sources of “living” (i.e., moving, not stagnant) water when available is the simplest way to keep yourself clean, but even when this is not possible, make sure that you wash up as thoroughly as you can at least once a day, and wash your hands and face before you eat. Do not leave any blood, dirt, or other matter on your skin or clothing. You must also maintain cleanliness of your hair. Hair that extends longer than one's eyebrows and ears should be tied back in a knot or ponytail while on duty, but we encourage short haircuts, as they are far easier to keep clean and neat. If you have a beard or other facial hair, do not neglect it. In your standard-issue kit, you will find the following supplies. If you find you lack any of them, you can get them from a provisioner from the Stormwind Auxiliary. Standard Hygiene Kit: * Straight Shaving Razor * Shaving Brush * Comb * Soap * Hand Mirror =Mental Health= When the body encounters stresses or conditions it is not designed to endure, it weakens and breaks. The same is true of the mind; sometimes, in the course of service, a soldier may encounter some condition or fact that he is not prepared to process. There is no more shame in a lapse of Mental Health than there is in physical in jury, and we honor those who daily risk it for the good of their fellow citizens. Similarly, as exercise and cleanliness are good for the body, regular maintenance is good for your mind. Exercise it by continuing to learn and refine your knowledge and skills; cleanse it with prayer, faith, and meditation; refresh it with rest and comfort when you are off-duty. If you find that you are experiencing conditions that your mind cannot tolerate, or symptoms of change in your moods or thoughts that you cannot explain, seek assistance right away from a chaplain. You have the right to immediate and complete help. = Uniformity = The Stormwind Army prides itself on the Uniformity of its soldiers. When on duty, you are expected to bear the arms and armor issued to you according to your role in the army. You may only modify them with direct permission from a superior ranking officer. Keep your uniform crisp and proper, with the metal components polished to a reflective sheen, no holes or visibly worn places on cloth or leather components. When indoors, soldiers should remove their headgear unless they are on guard duty. Those wearing hoods should pull them back, while those wearing hats or helmets should hold them in the crook of their left arm. Soldiers in uniform should don their headgear whenever going outdoors, unless specifically ordered to remove it. When in casual, non-combat situations, you may wear alternative headgear that is simple and non-distracting. This headgear must be approved by a superior ranking officer, and you must remove it when ordered to do so by staff or command personnel. Under no circumstances, though, are you permitted to wear this alternative headgear while in formation. Exceptions may be made to this rule during times of war or battle where uniform components may be lost on the field or in scarce supply. The degree to which uniformity is enforced depends on the judgement of a unit's commanding officer. Officers of the royal army are held to a higher standard of public conduct and appearance both on and off-duty. Officers should wear finely pressed clothing and maintain clean appearances as often as possible. They should refrain from using curses and should encourage polite, respectful behavior by subordinate soldiers. =Weapon Maintenance= Your issued weapon is the tool of your trade; without it, you are unable to strike an effective blow against the enemy. You must carry out regular Weapon Maintenance to ensure that it is in good condition and works correctly, according to the standards of your division. Make sure to remove all foreign objects or particles from the weapon, including blood and dirt. Keep cutting edges sharp, bowstrings taut, staves properly attuned to the environment, and guns cleaned. Note any damage, defects, or wear; and if you believe your weapon may be not be in proper condition for combat, speak with a weaponsmith about repairing or replacing it. =Competence as a Soldier= It is your personal responsibility to master the various drill and combat commands that the army uses in order to demonstrate your Competence as a Soldier. The faster each soldier of the army is able to execute commands, the faster the army as a whole may complete its assigned objectives; and there are often circumstances where a moment’s hesitation may make the difference between victory and defeat. Soldiers that are unable, or unwilling, to learn and practice the necessary drills and commands will be subject to evaluation and possible discharge from service. Additionally, soldiers should only wield weaponry they are qualified to use while on duty. If you are not confident with the weapon you have been issued, report to a corporal or sergeant, or to your division chief, to receive extra training or possibly a new weapon. =Ground Control= Soldiers must ensure that the area the Royal Army controls is secure and unchallenged. This is accomplished by regular patrols and maintenance of Ground Control of the area. While you patrol, be constantly wary of your surroundings and report any unusual activity, or signs thereof, to your superiors. When outside of the kingdom, the enemy takes on many forms and faces; they can strike anywhere, at any time. Do not let them take you by surprise. Familiarize yourself with the local population and environment. Noticing small discrepancies while on patrol can greatly reduce the possibility of falling under attack. =Law Enforcement= It is the responsibility of all Royal Army personnel to enforce the laws of Stormwind whilst on duty and bearing the colors of the House of Wrynn. If within the kingdom or any royal colony, any soldier ranking Private or higher may conduct an arrest upon any citizen who breaks the king’s law. However, any arrest made by a soldier of the Royal Army must be reviewed by their superior officers for foul play. Any soldier may study and receive certification as a Constable of Stormwind, granting them reprieve from officer oversight when conducting law enforcement duties. All criminals apprehended within the kingdom’s territories should be transferred to officers of the Stormwind Constabulary as soon as possible. Should you be assigned to guard and law-enforcement duty, familiarize yourself with the Law Enforcement Chapter of this manual that deals with procedure and process. OOC note Be advised that law enforcement role-play is not mandatory; unlike most of our activities, you may opt out entirely from law enforcement role-play. =Fortification= Alliance-held bases and frontline positions are typically heavily fortified to withstand an enemy attack. While sites with natural fortifications like caves, fallen trees, and rivers are often selected, soldiers are often tasked to construct man-made Fortifications to bolster the defensive capabilities of the base. The simplest fortifications are trenches, requiring no more than a shovel; caltrops can be strewn into these for added effectiveness. Pikes (to deter mounted enemies) and palisades (temporary wooden walls around a camp, fortification, or settlement) may also be constructed if wood is readily available. Absent a supply of timber, you can fill burlap sacks with sand or dirt and stack them to form short walls, providing a strong defense against projectiles. Small holes, measuring roughly two feet wide by four feet deep, can be dug in a scattered fashion and covered by small foliage to act as leg traps against advancing infantry and cavalry. You will likely be called upon to help construct fortifications; the Engineering Chapter of the field manual contains more detailed information on the various forms. =Reconnaissance= Reconnaissance is the official term for military scouting conducted to determine the enemy's location, composition and capabilities. Such actions are conducted primarily by the Reconnaissance Corps of the Royal Army, but any soldier may be enlisted to aid in scouting duties. Scouts record the lay of the land and weather conditions through direct observation, drafting maps to provide intelligence for tactical planning. You may be called upon to assist with scouting and patrol missions. For this reason, stay sharp and remember: Without proper reconnaissance and patrols, an army is essentially blind to the events beyond their camp or garrison. =Foraging Supplies= Our supply lines frequently run through contested territory, and it is not uncommon for the stockpile of food, medicinal supplies, arms and armor to run low. While the Auxiliary maintains a significant stockpile at base camps and outposts, and your field kit contains rations, this is no guarantee that it will last indefinitely. To ensure the survival of the military unit, soldiers and civilians alike are responsible to help maintain the supply cache by Foraging Supplies. Even when the stockpile is full, you may simply stake out claims to rich sources of raw material for future use while scouting or on patrol. When supplies are tight, you can also help stretch the stockpile by relying on survival techniques as taught in this manual’s Chapter on Survival in the Field. =Handling Prisoners= Prisoners of war are enemy soldiers or traitors captured by allied soldiers. Taking prisoners of war, be they enemy soldiers or deserting troops, can happen at any time, so it is vital that you be prepared to properly Handle Prisoners to the expectations of the Royal Army. Should you take a prisoner, your first responsibility is to secure the prisoner against escape. Restrain them as much as necessary. Search the prisoner for anything dangerous or of intelligence value with an armed colleague watching. Once the prisoner is secure, contact your commanding officer as soon as possible. Transport your prisoner to a holding location that your CO designates, and make sure to post a strong guard. When you are in the presence of prisoners, keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Do not engage in any form of communication or discussion with prisoners, aside from issuing necessary orders, unless given the express command to do so from a senior rank. Never discuss military details of sensitive or confidential nature within sight or earshot of a prisoner (an act which is considered treason). Limit communication between prisoners, and record anything the prisoners say and send it up the chain of command. Prisoners are to be escorted to prison camps or jails as soon as possible. This is sometimes carried out by the unit that captured them, but usually, soldiers or operatives from other units will arrive to take custody and escort them. In the case of a transfer of custody, an officer will handle the transfer and ensure that the prisoners are prepared to travel. Under no circumstances, however, should a prisoner of war be released without express approval of the Royal Military Council or the King himself. =If taken prisoner= If Taken Prisoner by enemies of the kingdom, the only information you are permitted to give is your name and rank. Do not disclose tactical information to the enemy, and never accept preferential treatment in exchange for said information. Escape and aid others to escape if possible. Should you escape, evade the enemy and return to the nearest holdings of the Kingdom of Stormwind as soon as possible =Rules of Engagement= The Rules of Engagement are the central set of rules handed down by High Command that govern how military operations start and are carried out. With every conflict, the Rules are examined and adjusted to suit the circumstances and the needs of the Army, but unless High Command orders otherwise, the following rules absolutely govern your actions as a soldier: Do * Fight combatants who are declared hostile. Combatants are all persons participating in military operations or activities or pose an immediate and active threat to you, your unit, or other friendly forces. * Apply enough force to complete your mission. Discourage further hostilities with as few engagements as possible. * Detain or secure unwilling, possessed, or mind-controlled combatants if possible. Regard the mission and the overall safety of those personnel present. Do Not * Do not harm or kill enemy personnel who surrender. Should circumstance demand it, at the behest of command staff, whether it be by military or governmental decree, environmental or logistical difficulties, or other situations that may not allow the capture or transportation of prisoners to allied territory, said prisoners may be subject to summary execution in the name of the King's Law. Regardless of circumstance, the officer in command who has chosen to execute this action shall be reviewed for foul play or misconduct. * Do not torture enemy prisoners of war. Such is the duty of agents of SI:7. * Do not attack noncombatants. This includes civilians, sick and wounded, clearly marked medical personnel, enemy prisoners of war, and chaplains. * Do not misuse protected symbols. It is dishonorable to use peaceful banners like the Argent Crusader's standard to lure enemy combatants into traps. * Do not mutilate the corpses of enemy humanoids, or take any appendage or body part as a form of 'trophy' or 'token'. Such may, however, be taken from vanquished animal or bestial foes at the discretion of present officers. Always * Collect and care for all wounded. This includes surrendered enemy personnel and civilians, though they rank lower in order of triage. They should be provided with food, water, and medical care if supplies permit it. * Respect private property and possessions of civilians. In times of strife during deployment, the army may be forced to seek out supplies and resources from elsewhere. To this end, should foraging prove insufficient, enemy territory may be raided for the purpose of gathering vital supplies such as food, weapons, armor, etc. Furthermore, the army may have to exercise force in order to acquire these supplies from the local populace, which may turn hostile and defensive in the face of an outside army. * Report actual or suspected violations of protocol to your commander. =Aiding your countrymen= In the Stormwind Army, the king expects that all personnel work as a team to execute the objectives he has set out. Everyone working together smoothly and efficiently is vital to fulfilling this charge. Aid your Countrymen in arms in their labors, strife, and in their times of need, whether by assisting in medical procedures, completing missions, or keeping them company in dark times. Point out--respectfully and with kindness--when their uniforms are out of compliance, help one another by training and studying together, and most of all, accept help when it’s offered. The Army is many people fighting as one. No soldier should have to fight alone. Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual Category:The First Regiment